Capital H
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » kaixel : What if you oh so happened to place your heart in a sixteen year old girl, that you can’t have because you are a twentyfour year old man and that’s frown upon in most societies.


**inspired by zanisha ****♥**

**x HOME **

H o m e is where the h e a r t is, what kind of bullshit are they feeding these kids today? What if you (oh so happened) to not posses a heart, would that mean you don't have a fucking home? What if you (oh so happened) to place your heart in a sixteen year old girl, that you can't have because you are a twenty-four year old man and that's frown upon in most societies. What the hell are you going to do then, get your heart ripped out by the fucking heartless, you didn't see walking down an alley? Join a fucking organization that is over your head in conspiracy, to regain your heart that was never meant for you anyhow?

Home is where ever the fuck you land when you fall got it memorized.

**x HOBO **

There was a hobo living underneath your porch, you never told anyone because they'd make him go away. Hobos weren't supposed to live under little girls porches, little girls weren't suppose to talk the hobo that was living under that said porch. Kairi couldn't help it though, Axel just wasn't any hobo, he was a writer. He was an inspiring young writer that lived under her porch, who just happened to be homeless. It was his fault, you remind people, because Riku thinks you're playing pretend again – and that's okay, because you don't want to share Axel.

He's your hobo.

Sometimes you would sit and watch him write, the ink flying on to the page faster then you can keep up. Most of the time he would just look at you until you left, once you reminded him all you had to do was open your pretty little mouth and he would be gone. He reminded you that he could leave whenever the fuck you wanted, you didn't see him a lot after that. It hurt too much.

He had his ink and his napkins, he didn't need you, and that turned your eight year old heart – black.

**x HOLLOW **

She put her head to his chest, he gave her in inquisitive look, she smiled. "You do too have a heart," she knocked on his chest. "I'm not the tin man, Kairi, it doesn't work that way."

**x HANGMAN **

"C'mon Axel play with me!" she pouted. "Hangman is so boring, why can't we play something like Simon says – naked, now there's a game. " She glared at him, he sighed. "Fine, just keep it in mind."

**x HAND-IN-HAND **

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, his grip was tight – she sighed, she supposed it was as close as walking hand in hand, as they'd get. She might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

**x HALLOWEEN **

Axel loved no other holiday the way he loved Halloween, the parties went far into the night – and the candy was free. He especially enjoyed this night because it gives every teenage girl the right to dress as promiscuous as they want, and not face the names afterwards. Halloween was Axel's Christmas, especially since the pretty red head he's had his eye on was going to be at Marluxia's tonight.

**x HALO **

She was the angel that got entangled with the devil, at least that's what everyone thought. If they could just see some of the things Kairi does, maybe they'd see her halo is broken. Not that he was complaining, it was all fun and games until someone got caught – then it was just lying like hell.

**x HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED **

"So—" he glared at her, she put her hands on her hips. "He who must not be named," she rolled her eyes. "Is coming over, so suck it up." He shook his head, laughing. "I'll suck it up when he stops trying to break us up."

**x HARDCORE **

The band suck, the drinks suck – just the typical high school dance, except the red head girl I made out behind the bleachers, she rocked hardcore.

**x HOUR **

He was an hour late, she wasn't surprised really – he was always late to everything, at first it had bothered her, but now she was just used to it. He promised, and generally he was a man of his word – she sighed, clicking her tongue as minutes went by. One hour, two hour – three hour, four. She sighed, he wasn't arrive with his excuses on the tip of his tongue this time, it was time to go home.

**x HELLO **

"Hey beautiful," he said grabbing her by her waist. "Fuck off Axel." He smirked, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. "Hello to you, little miss sunshine."

**x HERO **

He's coming for her, he's coming and she won't be yours anymore. You move her hair, tucking it behind her ear, she was asleep waiting for him. Her tear stained face would break his heart, if he had a heart. "Sora," she whispered in her sleep, that's right she was the princess waiting for her hero and you were just the bad guy. You wonder why the bad guy can't get the girl for once, oh right – because you can't love her like the hero. There's also the whole kidnapping her and being evil thing, but those are just minor things.

**x HEARTLESS **

" I'm in love with a nobody not a fucking heartless – got it memorized!"

**x HAPPY ENDING **

This was the part where her prince charming would pick her off her feet, not push her along the sidewalk. He was suppose to take her away on his stead, not his beat up pick up truck. He was suppose to present her with a magical kiss, then ride off into the sunset – well, at least he got the kiss down right.

**--Prompts provided by ** **Dixie**

**Please apply all standard disclaimers. **


End file.
